Memories
by TeamEdward09
Summary: Jake and Bella are driving down the road when an out of control SUV crashes into Jake's Rabbit and causes Bella to loose something very important to her in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay you guys, I'm going to take a try at writing another story and this one is called Memories. So just let me know if I should keep going with this one or if I should stop I appreciate EVERYONE'S comments……… they help me SO much. Thank you everyone for your time and your comments._

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells." He answered happily.

I was glad Jake and I had the day to spend together. I always spent the day in La Push when Edward was away.

"So what's the plan for today?" He questioned me. "I was thinking maybe we could go out for some pizza."

"That sounds nice." I told him.

"Do you want to take your car or my truck?"

"We can just take your Rabbit." I responded.

"Awesome.' He mumbled.

I could hear the excitement in his voice. Besides, I was up for anything.

As we were heading down the long stretch of highway Jake was trying to make small talk which never ended up good. I mean, don't get me wrong…….I love spending time with Jake, but sometimes he just go too far talking about how we would be if Edward had never came back which crawled under my skin more than anything.

"Where's your bloodsucker this weekend?" He asked in a voice that sounded as if he could care less.

"He's hunting with his brothers." I said sadly.

"Humph." He said with a sigh.

Suddenly the silence started becoming awkward so I started playing with my fingers, paying no attention to Jake or anything else.

All of a sudden, Jake started pressing his case even farther. "You know Bella, if he hadn't came back for another year, I really think-''

Suddenly, he broke off midsentence and gasped loudly.

When I looked up I saw a large SUV aiming head on towards Jake's Rabbit.

My first reaction was yelling a bloodcurdling scream, "JAKE!"

The car tried to swerve away from us at the same time that Jake tried to move out of the way, but the SUV ended up scraping past the passenger side of the Rabbit. When the SUV scraped past my side it had ripped off the car door and my seatbelt and become undone. Then I was ejected from the car.

I felt this wind flowing through the air and then I felt my head hit the hard, wet blacktop. Then I heard the screeching of tires coming from one of the cars, but my head hurt too much to even look up.

I was laying face down on the cold highway and I could feel and smell the blood running down my arms and legs. As much as it hurt, I lifted my head and looked to my right and saw a large, stopped SUV and closer to me I saw a stopped Rabbit. Then, looking to my left I saw a cut up, unmoving, bloody body laying next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at what looked to be a hospital. I opened my eyes and saw many people rushing around me and I had an oxygen mask on my face which prevented me from speaking even if I wanted to. I looked down and saw that my clothes were drenched in blood………..but I just still couldn't seem to remember how it happened. I also felt some sort of bandage wrapped around my head.

When they got me into a room they told me to lay perfectly still and not to move an inch but I couldn't help when a man that looked inhuman started running down the hallway screaming my name.

When he made it to my side I couldn't help but stare. He looked like a Greek god the way his perfect blonde hair was styled and he seemed to be so……………pale. He started talking to some nurses in a language that I could no longer seem to understand and I heard my name mixed in a couple of times.

Then, a nurse came next to me and said she was going to give me something to help me sleep and I was grateful as I watched the unknown clear substance flow into my IV and into my veins. Suddenly, I couldn't help but start to close my eyes and I was happy that I was able to escape reality for just a little while.

When I opened my eyes, my bloodstained clothes had been changed into a hospital gown and the too beautiful man that I had seen earlier was next to me once again.

"Bella?" His perfect voice asked.

I stared at him in silence, but in also confusion.

"H……H….How do you know my name?" I asked in disbelief.

"What? Bella, it's me…………..Carlisle. Don't you remember me?" He asked.

All I could do was shake my head.

"So, you don't remember me or what happened?"

Once again, all I did was shake my head from side to side.

"Oh no." He mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" He didn't even wait for my answer he just got up and went to the corner of the room.

I heard him mumble something like, "Son, its Bella. You need to come home at once."

Then he told me he would be back later to check on me. It was strange the way he looked at me. He looked at me as if we were family.

I just laid back to clear my head and before I knew it I was starting to drift off in this strange and unknown place.

When I awoke the perfect creature was at my bedside again. As soon as my eyes started fluttering he started trying to explain something to me in a soothing voice.

"Bella, someone who cares about very much is coming to see you and he is very worried about you so please just let us explain what is going to happen from here." He suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle and I waited for this "special someone" to come and see me. I was not only frightened about who was coming, but where I was, and who were these people that cared so much about me were. I had to find out what was going to happen.

"Excuse me………….Carlisle. Who is coming to see me?" I asked.

"His……..His name is Edward. He is someone that cares about you very much so give him a break when he comes in and finds out-"

"Where is she?" A booming voice said.

In less than my own heartbeat the most glorious creature walked into my dreary hospital room. In a second he was at my side.

"Bella, love. What happened?" he asked of me.

He placed his hand on top of mine and it was unusually icy which caused me to flinch away. I couldn't help but stare into his simmering golden eyes and look a t every precise feature of his body. His bronze hair, his distinct features, his sculpted body.

He looked confused and turned around to Carlisle. "What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked nervous, "Son, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it seems that when Bella was ejected from the car she hit her head…………….very hard. Edward, she's lost her memory. She can't remember where she is or who we are. I'm not sure how long this can last. I suppose it could be days, weeks, or even years.

Edward just seemed to stare at him with a blank expression on his face as if something he cherished was no longer there.

Carlisle began again, "We can run more tests if you-"

"No," Edward interrupted, "Don't touch her."

Carlisle continued, "Jacob was driving and another car lost control. He was unconscious and bloody when they found him, but he's okay now. He wanted to see her, but-"

"I don't want anyone to see her. This is all his fault anyway." Edward mumbled.

It began to grow silent and suddenly I heard Edward's beautiful voice again, "Can you give us some time alone?"

"Of course."

When Carlisle was gone Edward came to sit next to my bedside.

He placed his head in his hands and began sobbing. I wanted so badly to reach out to touch him. It was so strange. I felt this _need_ no……_desire _to touch him somehow. I felt some sort of connection with this _stranger_.

When Edward looked up, I placed my hand on the right side of his face and his cheek was icy and as smooth as marble. He just stared at me with those irresistible golden eyes.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked me directly.

"No."

He took the hand that I was using to hold his face to hold both of my hands. I didn't know who this stranger was or why he cared about me so much, but I felt something with him something special.

A nurse walked in while we were just marveling at each other and interrupted us.

"Bella?"

"Yes." Edward responded for me using his amazing voice.

"Here are your things, dear. They were removed from you when we changed your clothes." She told me.

She laid a clear plastic baggy on the table connected to my hospital bed. When I looked to see what was inside a saw a beautiful ring that looked like a…………….._engagement ring_. That couldn't possibly be mine. I think I would remember my own fiancée.

"Excuse me. This is not my stuff. I don't own an engagement ring." I told the nurse.

"This is hers." Edward explained to her and she walked out of the room.

I stared at him in disbelief when he started to explain. "Bella this is _your _stuff. We were engaged to be married. You were my fiancée."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, it's so short! I didn't have much time and I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for more! I'll add another chapter tomorrow!_

"So we were………._engaged_?" I asked marveling at the sound of his voice.

"Yes."

"Were we close?"

"Extremely. We were always……….connected to each other. I don't know how to explain. It was like……we were _tied_ in inhuman ways." He mumbled.

"How often were we together?"

"We were hardly ever apart. Every night, I would come in through your window and you would sleep in my arms. I loved watching you sleep. You would always talk in your sleep which showed me how much more of a beautiful person you truly are." He explained.

I was glad he was being so open about our relationship. It was just so hard to believe that anyone could care and honor someone like the way he did me. He still held my hand and he never took his eyes off me. We were so engaged in our conversation I would have believed that nothing else existed except him and me.

When he was talking to me I couldn't help but want him even more. I was scared to engage in any sort of physical gratification because I was afraid to make him even more upset. I could tell that there was something eating him alive from the inside and I knew it was all because of me. Because of the mistake I had made his one true love was gone forever and she wasn't coming back for him.

We talked for hours and it seemed like time was passing by so quickly. When it was time to go to bed I still wanted to get onto a more intimate level with him. I knew it was crazy because I had just met him a few hours ago but he seemed _loving_ and _safe_ to me. I felt as if I could trust him with my heart and soul. So when I started to lie down I decided to make my move.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

My heart seemed to jumpstart every time he said that to me.

"Would you mind………………is it okay if……………….will you lay, _up here_……….with _me_?" I asked self-consciously.

"Sure." He said unsteadily.

I scooted over to the left side of the small hospital bed and he slid onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest. He was so _cold. _He was like an icy, marble sculpture. But I could care less. Even though we weren't that close yet it seemed so natural to lie in his arms. I felt so content being so close to him. I wanted so badly to taste what it was like to kiss him, but I knew it was too soon to go that far. I didn't want to scare him off. So I layed there, content and comfortable in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The days seemed to pass by slowly, but having Edward as company made the days go by faster and faster. My dad stopped by everyday to check on me, but Edward agreed that he would stay with me at night while my dad went home for the night which made no sense because Edward was always by my side. He wouldn't let anyone in to see me except Carlisle and Charlie. I guess he was just being overprotective with my safety, but it was nice to see that he cared about me. I needed someone in this world that I knew nothing about.

Edward and Carlisle were packing up my belongings while I was getting dressed in the bathroom to get ready to be discharged from the hospital. I was so glad I was finally getting out of this hospital, but I was a little scared because I had never been outside these dreary walls yet and I was anxious to see what was lurking behind them.

"Is that everything?" Edward's beautiful voice rang.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered unknowingly.

"Alright. Let's go."

Edward helped me put my jacket on and grabbed my suitcase. He walked next to me on the way to the elevator and then a horrific thought hit me tearing my insides apart.

"Edward?" I said as the empty elevator doors opened.

"Yes?" he responded as he walked into the elevator.

"Will we see each other again after I go home?"

His face went hard and it looked like the life had been sucked away from him. He stepped closer to me in the small space. His face was only inches away from mine and his breath was sweet as it blew in my face.

"I will always be with you, unless you order me to do otherwise." He said whole heartedly.

He let go of my suitcase and kissed my forehead as he held me tightly in his stone arms.

Suddenly, the doors opened and I saw the large blue lobby. Edward let me past all the people in the lobby and when the doors opened I saw Charlie standing in front of a police cruiser. When he saw me he opened the passenger and Edward helped me in while Charlie put my bags in the back. Edward buckled me in as Charlie climbed in the driver seat. After Edward buckled me in he started to close the door.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"When will I see you again?" I questioned him fiercely.

Charlie interrupted, "He's going to stop by this afternoon to visit you, honey."

My eyes didn't move away from Edward as he shook his head in agreement.

"Okay."

Edward closed my door and continued looking at me at eye level through the window. I put he hand to the window with my palm forward reaching out to him and responded in the same way.

Charlie put the car in drive and Edward's hand formed into a fist. We drove out into the rain, but I didn't notice until I could hardly see the angel from my dreams still standing in the same spot which made me crave his presence more than I should want.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride home was long and the town seemed wet and dreary. The town was very small and the roads seemed to stretch on. All I could think about was the next time I would see Edward. I couldn't really pay attention to anything else but him when he was around.

We arrived at the house which seemed to be the size for a small family, but it seemed to fit Charlie. It was all white and had very little personality or color. We walked in and I couldn't help and take in the whole room. The walls seemed to have all pastel colors and a lot of photos of one particular little girl.

Charlie gave me a short tour of the house and then he took me to my room. It seemed to be fit for a teenage girl like me with the purple comforter and all the different artworks on the wall. Charlie left me alone to get used to the room and I looked at anything I could to _try _to remember anything I could to get Charlie and Edward out of all of this pain.

I saw a lot of pictures of what looked like a high school, but the people in the photos were all strangers to me. One picture caught my eye in particular. It was a picture of Edward and I standing in my living room. The photo did not in the least bit hold the same pleasure that his presence was for me, but I couldn't help but take it out of the frame and lay on my bed looking at it.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep while laying in my bed and I felt a cool touch on my face and I awoke gasping loudly.

When I opened my eyes I saw my perfect angel lying next to me. His cool touch was tracing the side of my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He answered soothingly.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window." He replied smiling.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Every night." He said smiling widely.

"Does Charlie know about this?"

He chuckled lightly, "No."

He put his cold hand on top of mine and I had questions that needed answering now that we were completely alone.

"Edward, why are you always so _cold_? And your as hard as stone."

He took a deep breath, "Can I show you something?"

"Anything."

"Come with me." he said grabbing my hand.

He towed me to the window and opened it in the same motion.

He scooped me up in his arms, "Hold on."

He jumped up to the window and sprang out of the window. He sat me on my feet when we reached the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

He turned his back to me, "Hop on."

I stood there staring at him in confusion for a minute and so he just turned around and scooped me up in his arms.

He took off running in a jolt and at the speed we were going I was scared out of my mind. I cowered into in chest and he only looked down at my face in comfort. His face was inches from mine and I was comforted in his golden eyes locked on me.

When he came to a stop I ripped my eyes away from his face and I was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. It was a perfectly shaped circle covered in flowers. This place seemed special to me…….like something special held it's place for me here.

With me still in his arms, Edward looked down at my face while I was still memorizing the beautiful place.

When I finally looked up, I met Edward's golden eyes.

"This is _our_ meadow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward was showing me something from **_**our **_**past, but as much as I tried I just couldn't remember anything. We laid on our backs silently in the middle of the meadow holding hands.**

"**You never did answer my question." I said quietly, not looking at his face.**

**He let go of my hand, sat up and faced an opening in the meadow with his back to me. **

"**What are you doing?" I questioned him.**

**He didn't pay any attention to me and just kept walking. He stopped in front of an opening with a small patch of sun. He stepped into the patch of sun and turned to look at me.**

**His shirt had been unbuttoned and his skin was glowing, almost like a sparkle, like diamonds in light. He looked even more spectacular than I had ever imagined. He didn't look as happy as I had expected…..he looked worried……as if I was going to run away.**

**I got to my feet and walked over to him. I walked towards him until he was at my arms reach. I touched his chest and it was just as hard and cold as I had expected. He looked in my eyes as if expecting a question from me. As I started running my hand down his chest he caught my hand before it got too far, still staring into my eyes.**

"**What are you?" I demanded whispering.**

"**Have you ever heard of "The Cold Ones, Bella?" **

**All I could do was shake my head responsively.**

"**As your friend Jacob says, we are known as the blood sucking leeches." He told me.**

**I knew exactly what he meant, but I wasn't in the least bit scared. I knew he could never harm me. How could anything like this possibly ever exist? I didn't care what he was. I still felt the same for him.**

"**You're not scared of me?"**

"**No."**

"**Do you remember anything about this place do you?" He questioned me.**

"**No." I said once again.**

**He turned away from me in an instant. He faced the trees with his back to me hiding whatever emotion he didn't want me to see. I knew he was feeling the worst heartache anyone could ever imagine. The love of his life was lost forever and it was all because of me. She was never coming back. He dropped to his knees and started tearlessly sobbing.**

**I gently touched his shoulder, "Edward. I'm so sorry I can't remember. I promise, I'll try harder I'll do anything to bring back a piece of-"**

"**No. She's gone. I'll never get her back, no matter how hard I try. I shouldn't be doing this in front of you, let's get you home."**

**The ride home was silent and when he got to the lawn, he didn't pause for even a second. He continued until we were in my room. He gently sat me on my bed and turned towards the window again.**

**I grabbed his icy hand, "Won't you stay with me?"**

**He didn't even turn to look at me, "I should get home."**

"**Okay."**

**Before he sprang out the window a brilliant idea sparked in my mind, "I think I have an idea of how I can remember my past. Since you said your family and I were close, why don't you take me to see your family tomorrow to see if I can remember anything?"**

**He turned his head slightly to look me in the eyes, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."**

**And then he was gone until tomorrow. I laid there for hours just crying myself to sleep. I couldn't help but cry due to Edward's terrifying situation. It must be the most horrific situation to loose someone that you were going to share everything with, your heart, your soul………**_**everything**_**. **


	8. Chapter 8

Edward showed up at around ten to pick me up to take me to meet his family. Anything that had been eating at him yesterday had vanished and for that I was grateful. It hurt me more than anything to see him in pain.

He was driving down the long and curvy road that was intertwined with a wet, damp forest. Even the curviness of the roads didn't slow him down. He hadn't been under the speed of seventy since we left the house.

We pulled up to a perfect white house tucked perfectly into the hidden forest. Edward pulled straight into the garage without pausing and looking around I saw many expensive and exotic cars, but before I could unbuckle my seatbelt Edward was already opening my door.

He held out his hand to help me out of the car. I took his icy hand with a little too much eagerness and to my surprise, he never let go. He led me to the door that connected the garage to the house.

When we were inside what looked like the living room Edward conversationally said, "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett."

Within seconds six strangers were standing in front of us. The only person I recognized out of all of them was Carlisle. I remembered him taking care of me at the hospital when no one else was there.

"Bella, this is my family." Edward motioned toward them.

One by one each of them came up to me to introduce themselves to me. The first was Carlisle.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me to embrace me, "It's so good to see you again Bella."

He looked just the same as he did in the hospital, still god-like features and just like Edward…….just has cold.

The next person to introduce themselves to me was Esme. She was Edward's adoptive mother and she was very eager and inviting to see me again. She seemed very motherly towards her other adoptive kids and me.

Alice and Jasper stepped up to the plate together, with Alice always keeping a restraining hand on Jasper. She looked me in the eyes as if we were more than just friends, like we were sisters. She had the same look on her face that Edward did, as if she had lost something special too. She broke her gaze on me to wrap her arms around my neck and let out a deep sigh. Jasper said nothing to me, but nodded as if admiring my presence.

When Jasper and Alice stepped back Emmett and Rosalie stepped towards me.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed.

I was terrified of his huge build and muscles. I cowered into Edward and hid my face in his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and held me there in his arms.

Then I heard Esme's soothing voice, "Emmett, Rosalie, why don't you wait to see Bella another time. I think she's had enough for one day.

I raised my head, still attached to Edward's chest to hear what Carlisle was about to say, "Edward, we are all going to go on a hunting trip so that you and Bella can have some alone time for a while. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No."

Within that same second all of them were gone and Edward and I were finally alone.

"Would you like to see my room?" He looked down and asked me.

"Sure." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

He led me up the stairs to his room still having one cool arm wrapped around my waist. I inched closer to him once again trying to hide my face in his chest, just being near him comforted me and he soothingly caressed my arm with his hands to calm me.

He led me to one of the smaller rooms, but it seemed bigger than my own house. There was a window covering one side of the wall completely and a king size bed facing the opposite of the window. I was oddly a little messy with books and CD cases all over the floors and walls.

"Wait, I thought you don't sleep." I questioned him.

"Um, it's not mine. I mean, I'm not the who used it. It was……………_hers_."

"Oh." I mumbled.

Edward continued to stare at me while I assessed the room. At one point he walked past me to sit on the edge of the bed and I followed.

I stared into his golden eyes for a minute before saying, "I'm sorry I can't remember. I'm trying everything I possibly can to give her back to you, but nothing is working-"

His finger silenced me, "Shh. I know you're trying, but she will be back one day. This won't last forever. I love her and I will always love her. Nothing will change the relationship I had with her. Even time can't change us in the least bit."

But the thing was………..I didn't want him to love _her_………..I wanted him to love _me_. From the way he talks about her and the way he says her name I don't anyone can change his mind about her. I would just have to try to make him as happy as I possibly could _now_.

I interrupted his thoughts, "Tell me more about you two. I never did get the whole story."

I knew it would be hard for him to talk about her but he agreed with a sigh, "Be-…………Bella………and I actually met in our biology class together. Then, that same afternoon she seemed to be the target of a dangerous situation and I helped her get out of that mess, but the point is ever since I saw her that first day I had a _connection_ with her. She's nothing like I've ever seen in all my 100 years. She took me as I was. Broken and tormented. I couldn't have asked to have anything better; I don't think I deserve her sometimes, after everything I've done. She definitely brings out the best in me."

I sat there listening to everything he told me about her. Her likes, her dislikes, her favorites. I couldn't help but become more intense during the conversation because he was talking about someone I once was, but shouldn't I feel her _somehow_.

It went silent after a while when Edward spoke a date with dignity and honor, "August thirteenth."

"What's August thirteenth?"

"That was……………..that was date Bella and I was supposed to get married. I guess that's all over now."

I laid a soothing hand on his shoulder "Edward."

"If she hadn't been in the car with Jacob we could have been planning our wedding right now instead of me staring at a hollow version of her with no emotions, feelings, or thoughts of hers! She was the person I went to when I was upset, when I needed help, when I needed comfort, when I just needed………………_her_. Now I have nothing. I guess it's what I deserve."

"No Edward! It's not! You deserve to be with her and I'm sorry that I can't fill that position, but you have to realize that she's _not_ coming back!"

He got up away from me and knocked everything on top of his dresser and crushed it into a pile of dust, "NO! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop talking about her like she's dead! You will never be able to fill the place she held in my heart so _please_ don't even try. She was _mine_. You're _not _mine."


	10. Chapter 10

"I should get you home." Edward growled.

Edward and I weren't exactly on speaking terms. I didn't mean to threaten him by not bringing _his _Bella back. I knew it was bad but now I was having feelings for Edward. I didn't want _her_ to come back anymore. I didn't understand what his problem was. He was letting me get so close to him and now he's acting like I'm the one who got rid of her.

The ride home was quiet and aggravating. Neither of us said anything which made the quiet awkward.

I stepped out of the car hoping he would follow, but he didn't move, "Aren't you coming inside?"

"No." He said aggravated.

"Edward, please. I need to talk to you."

"I'll come back tonight then. I'll see you later."

I slammed the door and walked angrily to the front door.

"Bella?"

"It's me dad!"

Charlie was on the couch when I spotted him, "Hey Bells. What did you do today?"

"I went over to the Cullen's place and Edward showed me around for a little while. Do you want some dinner?"

"No. I went over to Billy's place and we ordered pizza." He replied.

"I'm going to go on up to bed. It's been a long day."

"Okay. Well, I won't see you until tomorrow night. We're heading upstate to work on a case and I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Charlie explained

"Well, you be careful. I'll see you later."

"Good night Bells."

I went upstairs and took a warm shower to relax. I was willing to do anything to forget what had happened between Edward and I. When I was finished drying my hair I changed into some sweat pants and a tee shirt.

I walked into my room and it was still empty. I walked over to the window and leaned my head out into the cold rain when suddenly he was pushing me out of the way.

He walked over to my bed and laid down motioning for me to join him. We sat up on my bed facing each other waiting for one of us to speak.

Edward saved me the trouble, "Look, I'm sorry I blew up like that today. I've just been having a really hard time without her. When I'm away from her I just go crazy."

"It's okay. I should take part of the blame too. I know how much she means to you and I never meant to offend you."

"It's hard losing something your whole world revolves around. I'm used to seeing her, holding her, kissing her."

He looked at me and realized he had said too much, "I'm sorry. This must get irritating."

"It's okay. It just helps me realize how complex your relationship was with her and………………………I'm sorry that she's not here." I explained.

"You should get some sleep."

I crawled over and laid next to him, but we never touched. He laid there motionless next to me, not saying anything. I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

"I guess the "meeting the family" thing didn't really work." Edward said jokingly.

"I guess not, but they seemed really nice. They were really inviting. I was willing to do anything for you."

He turned to look at me to see if I meant the intense words I said towards him.

He sighed nervously, "You should get some sleep. I'm going to go home."

"You're not going to stay?"

"Um, no. I should get home." He said not even looking me in the eyes.

He got up from the bed and walked to the window. Before he got to the window I grabbed his hand. He turned to look at me and I wrapped my arms around his icy waist. He gave up with a sigh and lightly rested his arms around my waist.

All of a sudden he was pushing me away, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't do this to her."

"Do what?! Edward! She's still in here! She's not going to be mad at you! It's me! _I'm _Bella now! I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get used to this arrangement."

He wouldn't even look at my face, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

_**What do you guys think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning at around ten and I sat up, stretching……………..doing the normal routine. I looked out my window into the cloudy day and suddenly, everything became clearer. I remembered going to Jake's, the crash, Edward………………………………….wait, where was Edward? I had to find him. I remembered _everything_. How much he needed me, how much he wanted me, I left him hurting and I had to save him like the many times he has saved me.

I jumped out of the bed as fast as I could to change into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee. I ran downstairs hopping while I was trying to put on my last sneaker. I grabbed my keys and ran to my truck yanking the door open. Where was I even going? I would try the Cullen place first.

* * *

I started growing impatient as my truck wouldn't go over the speed of fifty. I had to get to him. I had been without him for so long and I needed to feel his presence. I was pushing my truck as hard as it could go through the mud and rain. Today was a very dreary day and it was beginning to rain which made seeing through the windshield nearly impossible as it began coming down harder and harder.

When I made it to the Cullen house I parked my truck and left the keys in the ignition as I bolted out the door. I raced up the stairs to the front door and jerked it open. When I walked in Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle were in the living room patiently watching the TV.

"Where is he?!" I yelled as I began crying.

Alice was in my face in an instant with her hands on the tops of my shoulders, "Bella, shhh. It's okay."

"Alice! Alice! Where is he?!" I began sobbing.

"Let me see…………………….he's in what looks like a small little meadow…………I'm not su-"

The meadow! _Our _meadow! "Thanks Alice!"

I ran out the door into the pouring rain to my truck. When I made it in my clothes were already drenched, but I didn't care. I pushed my truck over its limit to make it to him. Why didn't I think to go to the meadow in the first place? It would have gotten me to him a lot quicker.

When I saw the opening to the trail I jumped out of truck into the pouring rain. I was never going to find the meadow. I tripped a hundred times over the wet and uneven ground. My hair and clothes were soaked, but that was the last thing I was thinking about.

While I was running it reminded of the running in Italy. I was running for the same thing………………………my true love.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I was screaming his name to see if he could hear me and make his way to me, but there was no response.

It seemed like I was never going to find the meadow and the wind was picking up which made the rain my clothes become colder. I was giving up hope on ever finding him.

Then, I saw an opening. It had to be the meadow! I bolted to its entrance. When I made it to the opening across the field, was _him_. He was sitting with his back to me. It was really _him_. We were finally together again.

I knew he heard me behind me but I just needed to get his attention, "Edward!"

His head turned and his golden eyes were on _me_, where they belonged.

_**It's not over yet guys! I just wanted to give you at taste of what was about to happen! I hope it leaves you wanting more! **_


	12. Chapter 12

He was standing in less than a second with his hair and clothes soaked, staring at me. He was staring at me in disappointment, yet with yearning.

I ran through the meadow closing the distance between us and as I got closer his arms began to open for my presence. I was breathing heavily by the time I was in the middle of the meadow slinging mud and water all over my clothes, but with this perfect creature in front of me that was the least of my worries.

I finally slammed against his icy, stone figure. It was like slamming into a brick wall and instantly he was lifting me off of the ground embracing me.

He pressed his forehead to mine, "Bella."

I slid my wet hands to both sides of his face, "It's okay. I'm here………I'm here. You're okay."

He hid his face in my neck and I wrapped my hands around his head to cradle him and comfort him, "You were gone. I was so alone. I needed you so much."

I was already breathless, "I know. It's okay, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

In the same instant his lips were crushed down on mine. I knew I would never miss this feeling no matter how much was put in between us. He was smiling against my lips, but they never lost their place.

He broke the kiss to catch me in a cold hug, "Why don't we go back to my place? We can get some dry clothes. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you are back in our lives."

"Kay."

I wrapped my hands around his neck and slid onto his back. I rested my chin on his shoulder and kept my cheek pressed to his.

The ride was short, but very enjoyable with his hands resting on the tops of my thighs keeping me pressed against him.

When we reached the steps to the front door he let me down and unexpectedly turned to face me and once again kissed me as passionately as he did in the meadow.

"Mmmm………I _really_ missed that you know."

I couldn't help but fuel his fire so I returned the favor, but it didn't last long until we were interrupted by the sudden opening of the front door.

"Bella!" Alice chirped.

She automatically caught me in a tight hug, "We missed you so much."

After she realized what she had just done she was back to herself, "Oh! Bella! You two are _soaking wet_! Get upstairs and change! You can visit with us later once you get dry. Go! Go!"

Edward pulled up the stairs and we both started laughing at the sound at our feet squeaking against the linoleum.

He pulled me into his arms once we were in his room and the door was closed.

"I haven't been able to do that in so long."

"Do what?"

"Laugh, smile……….._breathe_."

"I won't leave your side again. You won't lose me again." I promised.


End file.
